leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rengar
}} Abilities Rengar's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses his secondary resource bar to display his unique mechanic: Ferocity. Rengar builds 1 point of Ferocity whenever he lands an ability. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, Rengar gains the ability to cast an alternate set of abilities, which are empowered versions of his basic abilities. The two ability-sets do not share cooldowns, and his basic abilities' cooldowns will continue to count down while his empowered abilities are available. His empowered abilities have no cooldown and can be used whenever 5 Ferocity is available, though using an empowered ability consumes all 5 Ferocity. Live= Rengar's next basic attack in the next 2 seconds deals bonus physical damage and grants him increased attack speed for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Savagery deals additional damage equal to 100% of Rengar's attack damage, and he gains increased attack speed equal to double the normal bonus. Basic and Empowered Savagery's attack speed bonuses can overlap and stack with each other. |leveling= |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. If an enemy is hit by Battle Roar, Rengar also gains bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |leveling= |range=500 |cooldown= }} Battle Roar also heals Rengar for 20 (10 level) health, increased by 1% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health, regardless of whether the ability hits an enemy or not. Basic and Empowered Battle Roar's defense bonuses do not stack with each other. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar throws a bola at his target, dealing physical damage and slowing it for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling= |range=575 |cooldown= }} Bola Strike initially roots his target for 1 second. The slow is then applied in full after the 1 second, and decays over the remaining seconds. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, stealthing himself after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and revealing all enemy Champions in a large radius around him. He gains movement speed and generates 1 Ferocity per second while stealthed. Lasts 7 seconds or until Rengar uses an ability. If Rengar has a with 14 trophies, the duration is increased to 10 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. |leveling= |cooldown= }} Rengar has access to a unique item: |description= 800 gold 5 attack damage, 2 attack damage per level Kills and assists grant 1 Trophy. Deaths consume 1 Trophy. *3 Trophies - +10 armor penetration and +5% cooldown reduction *6 Trophies - +25 movement speed *9 Trophies - range is increased by 150. *14 Trophies - duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} |-| PBE= Rengar's next basic attack in the next 3 seconds deals bonus physical damage. |leveling= |cooldown=6 }} Savagery deals modified damage equal to (X * level) . Additionally, Savagery grants Rengar bonus 50% attack speed and increases his attack damage by 10% for 5 seconds. |leveling= |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar lets out a battle roar, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies and increasing his armor and magic resist for 4 seconds. Rengar gains additional armor and magic resist for each enemy champion or large monster hit. |leveling= |range=500 |cooldown=12 }} Battle Roar deals modified damage equal to (X * level) . Additionally, Battle Roar heals Rengar for (X * level) health, increased by 1% for every 1% of Rengar's missing health. Basic and Empowered Battle Roar's bonus defenses do not stack with each other. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar throws a bola in the target direction, dealing physical damage and slowing the first enemy hit for 2.5 seconds. |leveling= |range=1000 |cooldown=10 }} Bola Strike deals modified damage equal to (X * level) . Additionally, it roots the target for 1.8 seconds. If Empowered Bola Strike misses, Rengar is refunded 2 Ferocity. |cost=5 |costtype=Ferocity }} }} Rengar activates his predatory instincts, gaining stealth after 1 second (delayed up to 3 seconds if taking damage) and vision of all nearby enemy champions for 7 seconds (13 with 12 Trophies on Bonetooth Necklace) or until Rengar damages an enemy with one of his abilities or basic attacks. Upon exiting stealth, Rengar gains bonus movement speed and generates 1 Ferocity every 1 second for 5 seconds. If Rengar has a with 20 Trophies, he will gain the bonus movement speed the moment he enters stealth. |leveling= % |cooldown= }} }} Rengar has access to three unique items: |description= No cost. Reveals small location within 1500 range for 1 second (120 second cooldown). Enemy champions hit will be revealed for 5 seconds. This does not affect stealth champions. Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Champion kills grant 2 Trophies and assists grant 1 Trophy. Rengar loses 1 Trophy on-death. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. *20 Trophies - now grants the bonus movement speed while stealthed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} |description= No cost. Summons a drone at the target location for 4 seconds (X range). The drone reveals and disables all invisible traps and wards within an X-unit radius. (90 second cooldown). Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Champion kills grant 2 Trophies and assists grant 1 Trophy. Rengar loses 1 Trophy on-death. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. *20 Trophies - now grants the bonus movement speed while stealthed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} |description= No cost. Places a that lasts / . (90 second cooldown). Limit 3 Stealth Wards on the map per player. Rengar collects trophies when killing champions and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Champion kills grant 2 Trophies and assists grant 1 Trophy. Rengar loses 1 Trophy on-death. *3 Trophies - Rengar gains 25 flat movement speed while out of combat or while in brush. *6 Trophies - range is increased by 125. *12 Trophies - stealth duration is increased by 5 seconds. *20 Trophies - now grants the bonus movement speed while stealthed. Scoring a kill or assist on during the event, The Hunt is On!, causes this item to upgrade into the , which permanently grants the effects of all 14 trophies. }} References cs:Rengar de:Rengar es:Rengar fr:Rengar pl:Rengar pt-br:Rengar ru:Rengar zh:雷恩加尔 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release Category:Stealth champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Fighter champion